fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Issa (kijuus time line)
Summary Issa lives in a world ruled by villains. In order to survive, she joined the villains, and even gained the trust of the new All For One, who gave her some quirks specified to her tastes. She was then set on a mission: Return Kijuu back to his own timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C, ''' Likely High 7-C''' Name: Issa Midoriya Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Villain, Member of the League of Villains Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Reactive Power Level. Accelerated Development (Battle: Physical Stats and Powers), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution,Thermographic vision, Creation (Can make ice weapons) Teleportation, Can turn her arms into missile launchers and fire salvos of missiles, Energy Manipulation (can Absorb and utilize any form of energy), Intangibility, Invisibility, Size Manipulation (Can grow to be 60 feet tall), Flight, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation | Radiation, Heat Resistance (was able to walk through nukeur explosions), Likely many others (Has many quirks, but has not showcased many of them yet in battle) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Overpowered 20% Full Cowl Kijuu Bakugo, and forced him to go 25%) | Town level (Injured an amped Chisaki to the point that Deku could one shot him like in canon) | town level (battled one of the strongest Meta Liberation Army memembers who has a nuke qurik that is said to be strong as a Atomic Bomb and she evolved to stomp him) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Faster then 20% Kijuu) | at least Hypersonic+ (faster then before) | at least Hypersonic+ (is even faster then before) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger then 20% Kijuu) Striking Strength: Small Town level | Town level | Town level, likely Large Town level Durability: Small Town level, Town level with Force Fields (Survived an explosion from Kijuu that wiped out Ground Beta)| Town level | town level '''(lived getting blasted by multiple blasts from that nuke guy) '''Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with her abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Continuous use of her quirk will tire out her muscles and will inexplicably lead to leg and arm cramps. Can only Teleport by swapping things and herself, she cannot just teleport wherever she wishes. Can't absorb attacks from people stronger then her. Once she goes intangible she can still get hurt by Electricity Manipulation. All of her senses except the sensation of falling are disabled while fully intangible and she cannot breathe while in this state like Mirio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Density: Issa has free reign over the gravity that her body possesses, enabling her to increase it or decrease it by will. Increasing her gravity will make her exponentially heavier, and by extension, make her strikes heavier as well. Decreasing her gravity will allow her to move at incredible speeds and jumping at great heights. She has gained great mastery over her quirk and can administer her gravity increase or decrease on specific parts of her body as needs be. Continuous use of her quirk will tire out her muscles and will inexplicably lead to leg and arm cramps. *'Air blast': by mixing her fire qurik on one arm and ice qurik on another she can send a blast of air and steam at her foe. It can even push them back and give burns. Key: Provisional Hero License Exam Arc | Internship Arc | Meta Liberation Army Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Size Shifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users